A Last Moment, Please
by UmiHoshi
Summary: A MattXMello OneShot. the last few moments that are granted to Mello's life. and a recalling of their past. please R


**A Last Moment, Please. **

A MelloXMatt Oneshot.

The rules of the death gods, as written in the Death Note:  
A person assassinated by death note will enter hell. this is absolute...

_Those are words, repeating themselves in my mind._

_I do not recall why I'm still here. Am I still alive and only awaiting my death which will follow any moment now?  
__Am I a soul, facing earth, not willing to leave it? is there still something that awaits me? Am I ... . just a simple thought?_

_Some people claim to see a bright light and the door to heaven, before they die.  
__Few say there is something, others say there is nothing._

_Some experience a future which will never come. But I myself, am reliving the past ... .. _

"Mello! Mello, look over here! it's a frog!"

_who? who is this again?... _

"Let's put it in Near's bed tonight, okay?"  
_  
He's smiling ... .. it's making me smile too... I hope you'll smile for ever ... . _

----

The rain pored down on Mihael Kheel, known as Mello, 12 years old.  
He sat on a bench and stared at the ground. this time. this time for sure, he wasn't returning.  
Once again, all the attention had gone to Nate River, known as Near.  
100 perfect, as always. what had it all been for, the 5 months of studying for this exam? Near had hardly touched his book!  
one mistake... just 1 mistake had Mello made.  
"Objective ... ..objective ... . why should a person be objective?" only once, Mello had placed himself in a situation and had answered from his own perspective, in a subjective matter. just 1 question, he had been so close! but he had been wrong ... .  
"maybe ... .. I should become objective like Near..." He whispered to himself and bit his lip, holding back his tears. He listened to the rain falling on the street and his halvelong blond hair.  
the sounds was peaceful for as long as it lasted, but something disturbed it. a sound that made Mello's heart beat faster: footsteps.  
Mello pulled his shoulders in his neck and bended his had a little further. who ever it was, Mello didn't feel like watching the person, being watched or worst of all: start a conversation. The footsteps stopped.  
" ... . ... .you look pathetic.." the person in front of him said.  
A silence followed. Mello didn't knew who this person was, but something in his voice reminded him of the snobbishness in Near's voice.  
"t ... .that's just your opinion... now leave me alone!" Mello said to the ground.  
" ... . ... ...Okay..." Was he going to walk on? Mello hoped so from the bottom of his heart.  
"...I...THINK you look pathetic." the person adjusted his sentence. Mello looked up. the boy in front of him was not Near:  
Even though the rain was poring, his red brown hair was still in good shape and 2 keen, brown eyes stared at him. he was wearing an oversize shirt with white and black stripes and he seemed only a little younger then Mello was himself.  
Mello stared at him. "w..who-..."Mello only realized now, the rain had stopped. no, it had seemed like it had stopped. above his head was a large dark blue umbrella.  
"Where are you from?" The boy asked.  
"w-Wammy's..." Mello replied.  
A small grin appeared on the boy's face. "Come along then ... . I'm heading the same way."

Was it okay for Mello to talk to him? the boy had a strange glance over him, as if no one could really approach him. also, Mello didn't really feel like talking. even if he would, what would he say? if he's heading for Wammy's orphanage and Mello didn't see him before, it might mean his parents only died recently. and any other personal questions might be risky as well.  
"Mail Jeevas." The boy said, without any leading to the topic.  
"...m...Male?" Mello asked.  
The boy smirked. "No, Mail. as in Mi-ru ... .. It's my name." The boy, Mail, had stopped.  
"ah ... ..I see ... .I'm Mihael."  
"Michael? the angel?"  
"No, Mi-ha-eru ... ...but... I hardly use that name."  
"Ah I see... Wammy's orphanage seems that kind of place ... ."  
"Using your real name might be risky, so it's common to use an alias ... . feel free to call me 'Mello'."  
"Mallow?" Mail chuckled. "Marshmallow!"  
"That's not funny!"  
"no, you THINK that's not funny."  
Mello blushed, he got defeated at his own game pretty easily.  
"Okay ... . Call me Matt."  
"Mad? you think you're mad then?"  
Again, Mail, or rather Matt laughed. "Enough with the name jokes. It's nice to meet you Mello."  
"Yes ... .. nice to meet you."

----

_Matt was different from all the other orphans. I could almost say we were somewhat alike.  
he was closed. very closed.  
Luck made us stay in the same room. not that that was wonderful, it was a tree man's bedroom, so Near was still around.  
While others were outside, most of the time Matt was spending his time inside the 4 walls of the house. He liked playing games. not games like the boring things Near did, though. Matt was somehow a flashy guy. Videogames were his favorite. And while I was studying for the next test and Near was out for some reason, we spend time in each others company. I enjoyed those times, though neither of us hardly spoke.  
It felt comfortable, warm. A little like... home. more at home then I had ever been with anyone else.  
I was somehow happy to find out we both share a grudge against Near._

----

"Arrogant snob." Matt mentioned as Near had just left the room. Mello looked up from his book. Matt smiled a little playful.  
Mello chuckled. "Guess so ... ." He sighed and closed the book. "But I guess he has reason to be. he's the number 1."  
"Mello ... ."  
" ... .yes?" Mello sat up.  
"are we ... ...friend?" Matt's voice almost sounded as a whisper.  
Mello didn't know why, but his hear skipped a beat. 'A friend' he had asked?  
Mello nodded shortly.  
"Good..." It surprised Mello slightly that Matt had seen the nod without looking away from his game.  
"Why... do you ask?"  
"Near: 100. Mello:90 to 98, Matt: about 80 or 85."  
Mello frowned. it was pretty obvious up until now, but-  
"That'd mean about 94+83. together that'd make 177. 77 procent more then 100."  
Mello looked off. "What you're meaning to say is that together ... .. we can out grade Near?" Matt nodded.  
"That sounds stupid..." Mello sat down on his bed.  
"Maybe... but it's worth a shot. together we are able of being better then Near. if we work as a team-" Matt laid his game down and looked at Mello with sharp eyes. "-you'll defeat him."  
A silence fell. followed by a sigh of Mello's.  
"I don't know ... . binding yourself to a person is also a weakness. if one of us is in trouble, the other is too."  
"I don't care." Matt replied.

----

_Matt sure was a strange boy. he didn't seem to have any motivation, but he seemed so determent from time to time. back there we only knew each other for a little longer then 3 months, but our bound was mysterious and strong. Maybe. Just maybe he was the person I've been searching for in order to surpass Near. And far beyond that._

_But that time is over now. we made many mistakes and in the end it's Near who wins. I failed you deeply, Matt. even though you had such high expectations of me. I even chased you into death. maybe ... . maybe it's better for me to die here and now. will I... atone for my sins to you like that?  
Ah ... . I feel a tear slip past my cheek. worthless aren't I? being emotional like this. Matt... where did I go wrong? I wish I could still reach out my hand to touch yours.  
but there is nothing there. Nothing but the memories we left far behind us. _

----

it was one of the rare days when Mello and Matt were outside. it was a hot summer day and inside was just to much for both of them. though they still had their old pace: Mello with a book and Matt with his game.  
"urgh, Matt ... . you should study some more too. the tests are in just a week." Mello couldn't really help being fat up with his friend. the tests always brought him a full amount of stress.  
"Why would I? as long as I know how smart I am, it's okay... it's not someone else's business." it's true, not even Mello knew much of Matt's intelligence. sure, he could be pretty clever from time to time, but the real stuff ... .  
"Well, I figured you like math, at the least." Mello said, a little snobbish.  
"what makes you say that?" Matt frowned.  
"the percentages ... . the things you said a month ago, they had to do with mathematics. besides, your name sounds like math." Mello licked some chocolate from his fingers, annoyed that it was melting.  
"that's a false accusement ... . I don't like it in particular." Matt stared at the sky.  
Mello pushed a pocky in his mouth, making Matt grin. "Not as much as you love chocolate, that is." Matt bit of the end of Mello's pocky.  
"wh-What are you doing!?" Mello panicked.  
"What? you're that protective about your chocolate?"  
"th-That's not my point." Mello looked of, flushed. Matt laughed.  
"hey ... ..Matt ... . why are you here?"  
"huh?" Matt stared at his friend.  
"You know... at Wammy's. you don't seem to be the person to be at a place like this. don't you just want to start over at some new family? why bother staying here? you said yourself studying isn't important to you ... ."  
Matt grinned. " ... .I ... ... have a little dream of myself..." he gazed at the ground, but there was clearly a smile on his face.  
" ... .that being?"  
Matt looked up with a wide smile. "L."  
Mello chuckled. "L? you want to succeed L?"  
Matt shaked his head. "I want to surpass him."  
Mello's smile disappeared. " ... .something like that... isn't possible for us." He turned around. "Near's going to succeed L, no question about it."  
"Mello ... ." Matt stood up and bended over Mello. something which was pretty intimidating, since he was taller.  
"aren't you ... .. the one who should try a little harder?" The two stared at each other for a while. Mello's expression was first in disbelieve, but then it turned angry.  
"What are you talking about!? I'm giving it all I've got! I study like a madman every day! When everyone's asleep, I still study for 2 or 3 hours! there's no way I can do even more studying like this! how can you-" Matt pushes a pocky in Mello's mouth.  
"I didn't mean that Mello ... .. try harder being a little positive ... . kay?" Matt smiled at him. it was an honest smile. was Matt's real face like that?  
Mello turned off. "You've chosen the wrong person to hang out with Matt ... . someone like Near's way more trustable then me."  
"Isn't that for me to decide? ... . I like you, Mello. as much as I dislike that brat. isn't that enough?"  
"Matt..."  
"Yeah?"  
"to you... what's more important? ... . objective or subjective?"  
Matt sighed and thought about it for a sec.  
he then answered: "I think objectiveness is important ... ."  
Mello's face looked breakable for a second.  
"but ... ..for a human, subjectiveness is 'most' important. tsk, if objective is all you need, let computers do the freaking work." Matt sat down and laid back in the grass, grabbing for his game again. when he looked up to Mello he saw tears in the blond's eyes.  
"t ... . Thanks Matt ... ." he softly whispered.  
Matt grinned. "Always welcome."

It was a rainy day again. something describing Mello's feelings perfectly. He had never made a test any worse then this. he didn't want to show his face inside, especially not with Near around. What a face lost. what would everyone be thinking?  
What would Matt be thinking?  
"Hey ... . sulking again?" Said person came standing next to him, underneath the large tree where Mello was standing.  
"Shut up ... ." Mello's voice sounded dim and defeated.  
Matt sighed and smiled. "You sure care for what others think, huh?"  
"you care to less about it." Mello growled.  
the blond felt a hand on his shoulder. "Don't bother. it won't bring you anywhere. try becoming stronger instead, okay?"  
Mello stared at him for a sec, but then looked off. "What am I doing this for anyway? ... . I don't know anymore. I don't want to go on like this..."  
Mello felt something cold touch his neck, something of metal, probably silver.  
Matt closed the cross necklace at the back of Mello's neck.  
"There you go." Matt smiled.  
"wh-what's this for?"  
"Felt like it."  
"ugh ... .." Mello held the cross in his hand and stared at it. "God won't come to help me out though..."  
"Then I will ... .. I'll help you out. I'll stay with you, when ever you need me, okay?" Matt didn't look at Mello. he sounded adult. A little sad, but determent and adult.  
"Matt, I-..."  
Matt grinned and turned to his friend. their lips met.  
Mello was, in one word, shocked. what was Matt doing!? how did last topic lead to something like this? was Matt being serious and most of all: how the hell was Mello supposed to be responding!?  
Matt finally took his distance. "Thought so... chocolate." he smiled teasingly.  
Was that...Matt's ... .tongue, just now?  
"pe-pervert! What did you do that for!?"  
Matt grinned. "You looked like you wanted to."  
"I-I did not!" Mello stopped as he saw Matt's warm smile. Mello looked at the ground. Matt and he were close friends and if Matt'd have these feelings ... .. Mello felt pretty flattered. it wasn't like he'd ever been any popular with girls (or guys). but... Matt could have been a little less straight-forward, right!?  
Matt chuckled. "what's with that face? did I scare you?"  
"Matt ... . ... . you taste like tabasco ... ... are you smoking?..."  
Matt smile disappeared a little and he looked of guilty. " ... .sometime ... ..when I'm stressy ... ."  
Mello smiled and looked off. "weirdo ... .but... I guess I like that about you the best ... ."  
"Hah! you just said you like me..."  
"d-Did not!"

Level 18, stage 6. this was about the highest Matt had ever gotten in this game. Both Mello and Near were out, so he had the room for himself. he had installed himself on the bed and was enjoying a good time of quality gaming.  
he heard some footsteps on the hallway. it didn't really bother him, as long as they stayed out of the room.  
The door opened.  
" ... . ... ...m ... ...Matt? ... .."  
"hm? ... ..yeah?" Matt didn't look up from his game.  
"m ... . ... ..Ma- ... . ... ..tt ... . ... . ... . ... .L ... ...L is- ... ..."  
it fell silent. Matt didn't touch the buttons of his Nintendo any longer and stared at the Game Over screen. Slowly, he turned his head to Mello.  
in the door opening stood the blond, his face moist with tears. his breathing was irregular and stocking, he seemed to shiver over his entire body.  
" ... ...L ... ...L is- ... .." Mello gasped for air as the tears kept on flowing.  
" ... . ... ..Mello ... . ... ...!!!!" Matt dropped his game and rushed up to Mello, pulling the boy against him.  
Mello pressed his nails in Matt's shoulder. he produced a sound somewhere between screaming and crying. it was a horrible sound. Mello couldn't talk. he just kept repeating the same line: "L... L is-... L is-..." and buried his face in Matt's chest.  
"shhhhh ... ..." Matt replied slowly, pulling Mello a little closer. Mello shocked. his feet felt heavy, so he was forced to lean a lot on Matt.  
" ... ..calm down ... . ... .calm down, Mello ... .." Matt had to admit he had to swallow away a sob as well. his eyes burned.  
"you ... . you need to sit down for a sec..." Matt somewhat dragged his friend to the bed and made him sit down. he managed to grab for a glass of water without leaving Mello's side.  
Mello gulped it inside, making him cough after. Matt wrapped his arms, together with a blanket, protectively around him.  
"I'm going to leave ... ." Mello said with an empty voice after calming down.  
"Where to?"  
"anywhere. But I'm not staying here ... ... The humiliation Near gave me on top of the loss ... . I can't stay here any longer ... ."  
"what did he say? maybe you misunderstood..."  
Mello shook his head. "He agreed in me and him working together ... .. I ... .I don't ... .want that ... .."  
Matt frowned for a moment and looked off. "Isn't that good? that way, you can both fulfill your dreams..."  
"I refuse ... ...because ... . Matt's my partner... I'm not going to let someone, especially not Near stand between that."  
Matt smiled and laid his chin against Mello's front head. " ... .thank you ... .."

"From now on, what are we going to do, Mello?"  
" ... .I don't know ... ..I think I'll try and move to Japan. from there on I'll follow L's footsteps on my own way ... . ... . ... .Matt... You should stay here..."  
"I decline." he responded without even a second considering.  
"You can't come along! you're still just 14. You're only allowed to leave on your own from your 15th!"  
"I don't give a damn what they'll think about it! ... . ... ." Matt grinned widely. "Even if you'll kick me off, I won't stop from tagging along!"  
Mello smiled. " ... .Fine... do what ever you want." he sighed annoyed, but pretty happy. "See if I care..."

-----

_5 years have passed since then and nothing changed ... . I wasn't able of doing anything for him. just having these useless memories ... ._

_but they are good memories ... . memories of a friend who I always adored. Matt was probable even the only person I ever- ... ... _

-----

Mello's knuckles clenched tightly around his necklace.  
footsteps, outside of the van. they sounded slow and irregular. who? who could be down here!?  
Mello felt to weak to lift his head. he could only stare at the door, that slowly opened.  
A bloody, weak and tired Matt leaned heavy on the opening.  
"y- ... .Yo ... ." his voice sounded weak. his knees were shaking, obviously.  
how? how did he manage to get here? was the car still in tact? Had he been walking in this status?!  
"m ... . ... ...Ma ... ...tt ... . ... ." Mello's voice hardly reached out.  
Matt stared at him with a gentile smile. "You ... ...look pathetic ... .." He whispered.  
He tried to get closer to Mello, but his legs refused to work any longer. Matt collapsed, halvely falling over Mello.  
" ... ..Matt ... . ... ." Mello's hand, shockingly as it went, reached out to Matt's face.  
"We ... .. we beated Near, Mello ... . ... . The brat just needs to clean the trash we left behind ... . ... ..."  
"we ... ...did? ... .." Mello's breathing increased.  
Matt nodded. "It's ... .. a matter of time ... ... before Kira's caught ... . ... . thanks to us ... .."  
Mello smiled breakable. "Why ... ... did you come ... . ... .. all the way here?"  
Matt grinned. "felt like it ... ." He pulled Mello against him. " ... .we ... . can finally rest now ... .." Matt closed his eyes, he wore a smile on his face.  
Mello nodded and closed his eyes, wearing a same smile.  
" ... .Matt? ... . ... ."  
" ... . ... ..hm?"  
" ... . ... . ... ..I love you..."  
a small grin. " ... . ... .I know ... ."

**The End**


End file.
